


偶遇与重逢

by annabaozi



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 他们在一个不恰当的时间做更不恰当的事。
Relationships: Chester W. Nimitz Sr./Edwin T. Layton, Clarence Earle Dickinson/ Richard "Dick" Best, Richard "Dick" Best/Edwin T. Layton(mentioned)
Kudos: 17





	偶遇与重逢

他们都想知道这一切是怎么发生的。  
肯定是始于一个错误的选择，但他们不约而同地把事情怪到坏运气头上——年轻人通常都是这样，不喜欢承认目前的困境就是因为他们无法控制自己的冲动，只是因为运气不好，真的。  
毕竟谁能想到除了他们这些年轻人，平常看起来和蔼可亲其实也严肃端整的长官也对在俱乐部的休息室里做爱有兴趣？严格来说贝斯特和狄金森不算违反规定，毕竟门口也没写着“不准在休息室做爱”之类的话，这地儿难道不是为了荷尔蒙本来就容易上头的飞行员们准备的？何况贝斯特永远都充满探索精神。  
他们从走廊里推推搡搡地撞进休息室，互相撕扯着对方的衣服，仅有的理智告诉他们不能毁掉外衣，待会儿还得人模人样地出去。屋里有张大床，尺寸超出一般人对休息室的估计，但他们还没好意思直接倒在床上。  
他们都需要一次性爱，不，一次还不够。狄金森急切地揉搓了几把贝斯特的胸膛，双手迅速扯开自己腰带的同时嘴唇含住贝斯特的跟他接吻，因为慌乱的动作他们撞在一起磕到衣柜上，一眨眼的功夫他们就赤裸相对，四肢纠缠在一起亲吻得晕头转向，脑子里除了性爱再没别的东西。  
贝斯特早就准备好了自己等待男友进入，毕竟这事儿他从半个月前就开始想了，出门前在浴室里搞点这个不是什么难事。他们都硬得难受，普通的飞行任务没法发泄出多余的精力和荷尔蒙，几次匆匆的自慰也不能。  
狄金森把三根手指放进去的时候贝斯特就已经浑身发软，因为尖锐的快感扭动着腰身差点从男友怀里滑开，他用力咬住右拳，眼角渗出愉快的泪水，急促地大口喘着气，左手掐住自己阴茎根部以免太快射出来。  
他一点都不介意拉长的前戏，如果是在家他们会有更多花样，狄金森总能在真正进入之前就让他颤抖着射满小腹，但现在他们没时间搞这个。贝斯特捧住狄金森的脸狠狠亲了一口，“快点进来。”  
狄金森的阴茎浅浅埋进去一截时贝斯特感到一阵满足的晕眩，他被撑开了，湿滑的液体从臀缝里被挤出来，他差点就站不住，只能更用力地把自己挂在狄金森身上，一条腿挂在男友臂弯里。  
然后门响了，是尝试转动门把的声音。他们搞到钥匙之后锁了门，谢天谢地。  
“……”狄金森的动作停止了，他和贝斯特面面相觑，两个人脑子里转着夺门而出还是躲进衣柜的念头。第一个选项压根不太可能，因为门口的人显然已经找到钥匙了。  
得益于长期的训练他们收拾东西的速度跟脱衣服速度差不多，衣柜里空荡荡的只有一排衣架，他们躲进去，被荷尔蒙冲昏的头脑还没考虑到下一步该怎么做。贝斯特后背顶在衣柜沉重的木板上，长腿勾住狄金森的腰，他们仍然性欲高涨，狄金森几乎是呼吸困难地把脸靠在他颈窝。  
门再度被锁上，他们都抬头透过缝隙朝外望去。  
“长官，我不认为这是个好主意……”他们看见莱顿少校——那个不怎么参加聚会的情报官，正犹犹豫豫地对身后的人说这话。但他还是顺从地坐到床上，仰起头看向身前站着的男人。  
看清对方是谁后贝斯特一把捂住了狄金森的嘴，他们同时瞪大眼睛，有那么一秒钟甚至忘记了现在的处境。尼米兹将军慢条斯理地脱下军装外套，抬起莱顿的下巴赏玩般地摩挲，莱顿垂下眼帘，丝毫没有反抗的意思，尽管他还是咬了咬嘴唇表示抗拒。  
尼米兹一个个地解开莱顿衬衣的扣子，露出情报官绝少见人的身体，然后俯下身跟他接吻，那种温柔的模样完全是情人之间的吻，司令官轻柔地托起莱顿的下巴含住他双唇，莱顿在被他推到床上。情报官身上的衣物一件件掉落，但他们仍然互相亲吻着。  
那件衬衫从莱顿肩头滑下的时候贝斯特感觉自己打了个寒颤，某种很不恰当又下流的兴奋过电般刺激了他一下，本应被这次打断消失的欲火丝毫没能消退。当初他是不是还觉得跟莱顿上床是勉为其难来着？狄金森同样不太好过，他正忙着舔吻贝斯特，热烈的情欲在空气里膨胀，两个人身体紧贴着，狄金森完全勃起的阴茎顶在男友大腿上，蹭出一道弯弯曲曲的湿痕。  
贝斯特压制着自己不断发颤的牙关，他简直怀疑心脏跳动的声音能被外头的两个人听见。他的指尖陷入狄金森宽阔结实的背肌，脸颊蹭着男友的头发，亲吻从耳边开始一直到唇舌，把狄金森拉进一个湿漉漉的法式热吻里，舌尖纠缠到一起。他能感觉到狄金森身上流淌的汗水，和两个人愈发升温的欲念。  
他们像在世界末日之前一样接吻和互相爱抚，恨不能利用当下的每一秒——当然，是在他们被发现之前。贝斯特伸手下去握住狄金森怒涨的阴茎，内心迫切地想把它吞进身体里。他的头脑几乎已经没法考虑这事儿的可行性了。而狄金森看起来比他还脑子不清楚。  
莱顿的尖锐而被迅速压抑的泣音短暂地打断他们偷情一样的缠绵。情报官躺在床上分开双腿，双手抓着床单挺起身体，把丰润柔软的屁股送到尼米兹手里，将军的两根手指埋在莱顿的肉穴里，挑逗扩张的姿势很是熟稔。莱顿饱满丰腴的胸部微微颤动，随即被尼米兹抓在掌心揉搓爱抚，他的抗拒看起来十分无力，覆在将军手背上的手不似拒绝倒像是鼓励。  
尽管莱顿已经努力克制自己，但衣柜里的两个人仍然能清楚地听到他唇间泄露的，断断续续的呻吟。  
有那么两三秒狄金森短暂地忘记了刚才的事情，他盯着衣柜外的眼睛藏着惊讶和……其他的一些东西。那眼神底下藏着的心思贝斯特无比清楚，因为他也正被莱顿的身体吸引，不过即便加上他和莱顿的过往，他也一点都不为此感到羞愧。  
但狄金森的走神还是让他心底泛酸，是那种恰到好处的不满，他放开给男友撸动阴茎的手，在狄金森大腿根掐了一下——这有点冒险，但他可是迪克·贝斯特。  
走神的狄金森没防备住那阵刺痛，他不大不小地叫了一声，提前把他们设想的毁灭带到面前。床上的两个人几乎是同一时间停下了动作，莱顿惊慌失措地寻找衣服，试图把自己遮掩起来。贝斯特推开狄金森，顺手把衬衫搭在腰间。  
“两位？”打开衣柜门的尼米兹没穿上衣，这让他少了很多长官的威严，虽说他压根没打算用它吓唬贝斯特和狄金森，“看起来是我们占了你们的位子。”  
“我们马上出去，长官。”狄金森说，但贝斯特没答话，他只是带着不清不楚的期待看向尼米兹，甚至没打算现在起身。一滴汗顺着他下巴滑落，他舔了舔嘴唇，蓝眼睛仿佛要烧起来。  
“又或者，”尼米兹一手撑住柜门，丝毫不掩饰身下把军裤撑出个轮廓的勃起，“你们也想分享那张床？毕竟它真是大得多余。”  
贝斯特的目光越过尼米兹落到莱顿身上，对方看起来像只被老鹰吓呆了的兔子，肥美，温顺的蓝眼睛兔子。  
“好啊。”他懒洋洋又愉快地说，拉住狄金森的手，男友同样没掩盖自己的兴奋，吻了贝斯特的手背一下。  
“我不认为这是个好主意……”莱顿在他们靠近的同一瞬间往床头退缩，看向他们的长官，嘴唇被舌尖舔湿泛出水光，最后他还是犹豫着张口：“……切斯特。”  
听到这称呼贝斯特忍不住皱起眉，他知道尼米兹注意到了自己的表情。但他只是握住狄金森从背后环绕过来的手臂，把脸贴在男友紧实的手臂肌肉上磨蹭，“我得确定您真的想要这个，长官。”  
这话简直毫无意义。尼米兹想要这样做，绝对想要，这邀请不是对贝斯特和狄金森的讽刺而是真心实意，他几乎能闻到尼米兹那满溢而出的占有欲味道，哦，可怜的艾德温，你实在应该找个同级军官当伴侣的，那样的人一定不舍得这样对你。  
将军微笑了一下，不是平常那种平易近人的笑，“当然，两位。”他按住想要逃走的莱顿，压下情报官的脖颈亲吻，漫不经心地爱抚着情人，简直已经准备正式开始，“听说你和艾德温之前有过一段……关系，这也算是久别重逢。”  
原来是这样。贝斯特在心底感叹了一下，不过他对莱顿的处境可没什么羞愧，他们上床的时候从没考虑过以后。狄金森正越来越紧地贴着他，勃发的阴茎在臀缝间戳刺，狄金森在笑，呼吸的热气喷到他后颈，甜蜜蜜的一片酥麻。  
“我喜欢这个主意。”狄金森在他耳边小声说。这才是他真正的伴侣——亲爱的狄金森总会温柔地，满含深情地纵容贝斯特，从双眼和唇角泄露出心底的隐秘心思，通常都跟贝斯特不谋而合。  
“那我们最好快点开始，”贝斯特说，慢慢地压低身体，把刚才套上的裤子蹬掉，现在他几乎能触到莱顿的指尖，但他没那么做，“我可不想让我男朋友软了。”  
直到彻底裸裎相见之后莱顿仍然试图遮住自己，羞怯地想要盖住私密处，而那些软弱无力的反抗很快就被尼米兹化解，将军只要几个亲吻就能让他顺从地软在情人身下，眨着湿润的蓝眼睛张开双唇喘息。  
尼米兹的手指消失在莱顿腿间，莱顿呜咽着挺起胸，随即闭上眼睛，身躯从枕头上滑下来，抓着将军的手臂想钻进对方怀里，羞耻让他的耳朵尖都烧红了。他看起来几乎像个被人诱拐进某种不恰当的下流聚会的纯洁处子，但他缀在白皙鼓胀胸膛上的乳头无需爱抚就变得涨大硬挺，勃起的阴茎丝毫没有因为害怕而疲软的迹象，这一切都落在剩下的三个人眼中，尤其是正趴下身面对他的贝斯特。  
不过贝斯特也没什么余裕思考他和情报官之间的过往，身后的狄金森揉了他屁股两把，便掰开臀瓣把阴茎顶在穴口缓慢推入，破开穴肉的阻力往深处顶去，贝斯特浑身一阵混乱愉悦的颤抖，抓住指间的床单。他被完全撑开了，体内那根东西用力碾磨穴内，对他和狄金森而言上次做爱距现在时间太长。  
全顶进去后贝斯特已经瘫软在床上，莱顿正发出一种迷糊不清的呻吟，从喉咙里挤出来几声颤抖的泣音，软绵绵的像是撒娇又像是羞怯的抱怨，尼米兹显然也正准备占有自己的情人。贝斯特额头抵在床单上，只能勉强听到莱顿的声音。  
狄金森站在床下，这姿势让他能握住贝斯特的腰用力操进去，屋里很快响起他们俩肉体碰撞的声响，贝斯特发出今天第一声满足的呻吟，随即声音便被身后又快又深的进出撞得支离破碎。他终于感到满意，追寻肉体的快乐时他并不太在乎是不是有长官和前任床伴旁观。  
莱顿丰满的大腿在尼米兹身侧绷紧，他控制不住声线里的颤抖，这场景叫他羞耻，而更让他难过的是他竟然并不因为这样淫乱的事情而欲火消减，这可是他从来没想过的。他已经足够熟悉与尼米兹的性爱了，穴肉缠住内里的硬物不放，快感从小腹底下一层层堆叠起来，带来一阵阵饱满的酸胀。他迷迷糊糊地被尼米兹推离原本的位置，白发的将军一手扳住他膝盖，另一只手按在他胸上，五指随意地抓起乳肉玩弄。他们都喜欢这样，有时在尼米兹那漫长而富有技巧的前戏中间，莱顿就会因为胸乳的揉弄和亲昵的爱抚而咬着嘴唇达到高潮。  
尼米兹的动作并不快，但每下都用力地，重重地凿进穴内，撞在内里最刺激的一点上。莱顿感觉胸中的空气都被撞散，身下变得更加湿润。  
如果不是足够了解狄金森，贝斯特几乎以为他用这种姿势是因为这样更方便看到莱顿的身体，沉浸在狂乱情欲中的身体。  
没准真是这样。不过贝斯特决定不去在乎，因为他正试图触碰到莱顿那光洁圆润的肩头，情报官似乎不管哪儿都线条温柔，毫无棱角。他抬起头，刚好看到情报官布满红晕的白皙肉体，柔软的腰身时而挺起又落下，皮肉泛出色情的细小颤动。  
他抬起的手停在半途，莱顿仰起头，盛满水汽的，眼角泛红的蓝眼睛刚好望向他，一行眼泪流下来迅速隐没。那双几乎失焦的眼睛对上他的，有一瞬像一汪摇动的深蓝湖水把他淹没了。  
贝斯特简直要为那一瞬感到不满，但下一秒狄金森握住他阴茎的手打断了他，男友整个贴上来，喘息着肯要他耳朵和颈后的皮肤，留下一道道湿滑的痕迹。贝斯特发出满足的呼噜声，摇摆着身体迎合狄金森的动作。  
不过他没能忘记莱顿，谁能忘记莱顿现在的模样呢何况他就在眼前。他们上床的时候贝斯特怎么没发现他如此美丽，那时候他们不过是纯粹的互相帮助对方发泄无处存放的精力，没什么技巧也不懂得欣赏，更多的时候不过是打打飞机，不值得回味。要二十出头的人考虑性事的韵味是件挺困难的事。  
然而现在的艾德温简直像颗成熟的果子，饱满多汁得几乎要涨开外皮。贝斯特下意识地抬起手又被狄金森握住，他被拉起来高仰起头，因为身后的顶撞几乎跪不住，完全倚靠在狄金森怀里。阴茎精神百倍地贴在小腹上晃动，贝斯特甚至懒得抬起手抚摸一下自己，他像块面团似的从狄金森手臂上流淌下去，指尖都开始泛起一阵阵麻痒。身后的人比往常更加急切，贝斯特满不在乎地把腿分得更开，汗水从他胸膛上滑下，混合着体液让下身湿滑一片。  
尼米兹颇有余裕地摆动腰身，每下都刻意地在深处多停留一会儿，折磨得身下的情人浑身发抖，难以自控地，但仍然羞怯地朝他发出请求，脸上挂满泪痕的莱顿比平常美丽得多，而这根本不会让尼米兹心软。他似乎有不怎么光明的一面被莱顿激发出来，仅仅是随意揉捏摆弄莱顿的想法也让他兴奋，每每在办公室里呼吸加重。  
莱顿无力的挣扎愈发激烈，他抓住已经皱得难看的床单下意识地想躲开体内抵在深处的龟头，离贝斯特又近了一点，似乎马上就能触到前任床伴色情地颤动不已的腿根。  
尼米兹露出个玩味的表情。那表情被刚好与长官目光相对的狄金森看到，中尉随即垂下眼睛，把贝斯特抱得更紧重新压到床铺上，让那个浪荡的家伙趴下，自己压上去，用力揉按贝斯特胸肉的手逼出情人更多满意的呻吟。  
这一切不过是两三秒内发生的事。尼米兹微笑了一下，双臂伸到莱顿身下，在情报官耳边低语：“亲爱的，我们好像占了太多地方。”  
莱顿一时间看不清将军凑过来的脸，他勉强地抬起手擦拭眼中的泪水，然后就被托起来，尼米兹的阴茎滑出去让他感觉得救，但随之而来的只有情欲尚未满足的空虚，他几乎要感到委屈。不过马上尼米兹就搂着他让他坐下，诱哄着他分开饱满臀瓣把自己重新吞入，借着体重顶到比刚才更深的地方。  
他发出一声响亮的哭叫，挣扎着想从尼米兹身上起来，而他的切斯特只是凑到他耳边，手指捏起他一边胸乳掂量着把玩，“我想你可以试试。”  
莱顿咬住下唇，开始骑身体里那根东西，他并不怎么擅长这个，此时不过是凭着本能追求性爱，这不熟练的姿态其实是种催情的方式。尼米兹抓住这机会用力进出他，被体液打湿的连接处摩擦出水声，快感像海上无边无际的巨大浪潮一样把他吞没，他几乎已经神志不清，眼前是一片彩色的杂乱交织，耳朵听不见自己的呻吟。  
贝斯特被操上了高潮，溅到胸腹上的精液掉在床上，有些正从皮肤上往下流，狄金森在他身后发出几声闷哼，射进他身体里，抱着他面朝下扑到床上。贝斯特还在微微收缩的甬道按摩着还没全软掉的阴茎，狄金森决定再多享受一会儿。  
这决定让贝斯特有机会注意到莱顿，看他如何伸展颤抖不已的双腿，无力地上下配合尼米兹的进犯，每次落下身体时臀肉都会抖出一阵细小的肉浪。情报官的胸乳愈发饱胀，艳红的乳头挺立涨大成无法忽视的模样，而不需要什么抚慰莱顿就已经高潮了，阴茎歪倒在一边汨汨流出精液。  
莱顿半张开嘴喘着气，蓝眼睛里一片迷茫，双手不知道该往哪儿放似的时而摆动时而无力地搭在尼米兹身上，他流了很多汗，让他的皮肤看起来隐约发亮。贝斯特盯着眼前这个美丽成熟又温顺的，被操到忘乎所以的情报官，突然有点儿遗憾。  
这转瞬即逝的遗憾让他彻底明白尼米兹为什么要提出这种荒唐的建议，莱顿属于他们的长官，从身到心都是。了然这种占有欲后贝斯特把脸埋在床铺里，忍不住露出个笑容。可惜他再也不能跟莱顿做点儿什么了。  
狄金森的阴茎从贝斯特肉穴里滑出来，然后他把贝斯特翻了个面让他靠进自己怀里，贝斯特像只猫似的在男友怀里蹭了蹭。狄金森看向尼米兹，把贝斯特搂得更紧。  
射进莱顿抽搐不已的紧致肉穴后尼米兹接住莱顿，抬起情报官的下巴轻轻吻上去，尝到泪水的咸味儿。莱顿哆哆嗦嗦地把额头靠在他胸前，脑海里嗡嗡作响，从头顶到脚趾酥麻成一片。  
尼米兹亲吻着莱顿，这次小小的冒险让他很满意也有些疲倦。对面的两个年轻人亲密地搂在一起，赤裸的躯体纠缠着，狄金森一条腿还搁在床下，但还是尽可能让贝斯特远离尼米兹和莱顿。他看向尼米兹的眼睛可是毫无畏惧和尊敬。  
“我们都同意这不太坏吧？”尼米兹叹了口气，“待会儿你们先出去。”  
“……嗯哼。”贝斯特的声音有些发闷，他伸手捏了捏狄金森的脸，中尉把他的手指放到嘴边亲吻。  
这大概可以算个不错的假期开头。


End file.
